noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Young Senpai
Young Senpai (a.k.a Yuu) Yuu-senpai is actually a high school senior, though he is mistaken as a middle-schooler due to his outward appearance. His love for cute things makes him look even younger. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the basic beans or beans of higher quality in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-C class. Appearance Yuu-senpai has orange-pink hair and is always seen smiling and blushing. He wears the school uniform, and is always carrying a yellow stuffed bunny. Despite being a high school senior, he looks very young- around 13-14 years old. Items Once Yuu visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Split * Beach ball * Blanket * Buttermilk Cookies * Candy Cane * Chips * Choco Bunny * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Cookies * Chocolate Cupcakes * Christmas Stockings * Christmas Tree * Corgi * Cute Tea Set * First Aid Station * Flamingo * Fluffy Pink Pillow * Fondue * Frilly Armchair * Fruit Milk * Gazebo * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Grand Piano * Guitar * Gnome * Gumball Machine * Heart Chocolates * Heart-shaped Cookies * Ice Cream Machine * Jack o' Lantern * Juice Can * Kagami Mochi * Macarons * Maid Cafe Set * Mistletoe * New Year Bell * Operating Table * Pet Cat * Pet Dog * Pillow Fort * Pink Frilly Table Cloth * Pink Sofa * Plastic Stool Set * Recliner * Reclining Chair * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Reindeer * Rubber Duck * Sandcastle * Santa's Chair * Sleeping Bag * Snowman * Spooky Tree * Strawberry Shortcake * Stuffed Bear * Top * Tulip * Vanilla Cupcakes * Vase of Roses * Watermelon * White Day Set Love Letter: ''' (Requires 16 visits to obtain) "Your cakes are so sweet and their designs are super cute. Teach me how to make them next time!" -Yuu-senpai '''Star Festival Event Wish Picture and Confession (Requires 40 visits to obtain) Yuu-senpai approaches you with a pouty look on his face. He hands you his stuffed bunny. Yuu-senpai: '"This is yours. I don't want it anymore." '''You: '"What's wrong? Why are you upset? You look so cute when you're all pouty, though!" 'Yuu-senpai: '"That's the problem! I'm always just 'cute' to everybody." He whines "Everyone never takes me seriously. I can be mature and manly too!" '''You: "Why would you want to be that? You're fine the way you are." Yuu-senpai grabs both of your hands and looks at you with puppy-dog eyes. Yuu-senpai: '"Because if I'm just cute to you, you'll never consider me as a man. They said you wouldn't take my feeling seriously if I kept acting the way I do." '''Yuu-senpai: '"Am I really just fine the way I am? Can you really see more than just some troublesome kid?" Special CGs Birthday 1st Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) You need to set-up a new outdoor area for the cafe. You pile all the new equipment and supplies into several boxes. You try lifting one of the boxes to bring outside. It's pretty heavy and your arms start to wobble. It feels like you're carrying solid bricks. You set the box down again. This is going to be a challenge. You try to stack the boxes on top of each other. Maybe you can find a trolley in the supply room to carry them with. Suddenly, someone enters the cafe. It's Yuu-senpai, with his stuffed bunny in tow. '''Yuu-senpai: "Hello (your name)! I'm super glad to see your super cute self today!" He approaches you and sees the boxes you've stacked together. Yuu-senpai: "Whatcha up to?" You: '"Hello Yuu-senpai! I just need to move these boxes of equipment and supplies outside. I'll look for a trolley in the supply room." '''Yuu-senpai: '"Ah, I can help you with those!" Yuu-senpai puts his stuffed bunny on one shoulder and takes hold of the bottommost box of the stack. You watch as he lifts the entire stack of boxes in one go. Your eyes widen and you stare at him in shock. Yuu-senpai notices your surprise. 'You: '"H-how did you-?" '''Yuu-senpai: "Heehee. I may look small but I'm pretty strong you know!" Yuu-senpai: '"Told ya I can be pretty manly too! Heehee." Yuu-senpai carries the heavy boxes to the outdoor area of the cafe. '''You: '"Wow! You're pretty amazing, senpai! Thank you so much for your help." 'Yuu-senpai: '"No problem, (your name). I'm just glad that I can be of use to the person I like! Heehee." He looks at you, still steadily carrying the boxes in his arms, and smiles his cute little smile. '''Yuu-senpai: "I want you to know you can rely on me, (your name). For anything." 2nd Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) Yuu-senpai finally asked you out for today. You haven't been going out a lot since the cafe is extra busy these days and you also have to study for some important tests coming up. Yuu-senpai asked to meet you in front of a train station in the middle of the town. You don't know where exactly you're both going but he told you it'll be to one of his favorite places. When you arrive, you see him in a cute casual outfit, eagerly waiting for you at the station's entrance. Yuu-senpai: "Ah! (Your name)! Over here!" You: "Hello Yuu-senpai! Thank you for inviting me out. How are you today?" Yuu-senpai: "I'm feeling great! Especially now, since I've seen your super cute face! Heehee. Come on! Where we're going is just right next to the station!" He leads you to the building across the station. You immediately spot the place that Yuu-senpai wants to bring you to. The shop front is decorated with colorful pastels and images of bunnies. You go into the shop and find that the inside is just as colorfully decorated as its exterior. Except instead of having images and cutouts, there were real bunnies and rabbits hopping around the shop floor. Yuu-senpai: "Welcome to my favorite bunny cafe! This my second favorite place in the entire city. My most favorite place being your school cafe, of course!" He goes to the shop counter and talks to one of the shopkeepers. You see him filling in a form for registration. After he's done, the shopkeeper hands him two sets of bunny ear headbands. He puts on one set of ears and hands you the other. You put it on and hear a small squeal come from Yuu-senpai. Yuu-senpai: "Oh my gosh. I knew those bunny ears would make you look extra adorable. Heehee. Let's sit over there and I'll introduce you to some of my cute friends." Yuu-senpai takes your hand and leads you to the area where the bunnies are freely roaming around. He kneels down to pet one of the bunnies. Yuu-senpai scoops up the bunny he was petting and holds it up to you. You reach out your hand and to scratch it behind its ears. Its fur is soft and silky. As you're petting the bunny, other bunnies come near you and start sniffing at you and nibbling your shoes. You: "Aww, they're all so adorable! There are so many of them and they're all so fluffy! Such a heartwarming sight!" Yuu-senpai: "Right? I come here often to relax and play with these cuties. It just takes all of my worries away." Yuu-senpai: "I hope you're having fun. I wanted to bring you here to help you relax too! I saw that you seemed stressed this past week so I wanted to help you take a little break and have fun." Yuu-senpai: "Ah, I don't think I've properly introduced you to them yet." He turns to the bunnies all around you. He points to each of them as he says their names. Yuu-senpai: "This is Boopy, James, Potato, Nugget, Carmel, Snoopy, Donut, King Jackson, Rin-chan, and Lurky." He then turns to you and smiles the widest smile. Yuu-senpai: "Friends, this is (your name)! Let's all help her have fun! She's my most important person in the whole wide world so please treat her well!" Birthday: Yuu-senpai is celebrating his birthday today. You told him you would arrange a party with all of his friends at the school cafe and asked him to come in the late afternoon. He's probably expecting an ordinary party. Little does he know, you had planned a "Slumber Party" birthday just for him. Yuu-senpai is quite fond of cute things so he loves fluffy pajamas and cute stuffed animals. A slumber party-themed birthday party is perfect for him! Yuu-senpai's friends help you set up the cafe. After decorating the entire area, everyone takes turns at the cafe bathroom to change into their pajamas. You also bought some cute pajamas as a present for Yuu-senpai. You lay them out on one of the tables. Just as you're all done changing into your pajamas, you hear a knock on the door and hear Yuu-senpai call out. You immediately prepare his birthday cake and go up to the door. Everyone crowds around you as Yuu-senpai enters the cafe, stuffed bunny in hand. As soon as he enters the cafe, he sees the party decorations and his eyes widen in delight. Yuu-senpai: Aaaaaaahhhh!!!! Everything is so so so cute!!! You come up to him with his birthday cake while everyone around you starts singing him "Happy Birthday".Even as he blows out his candles, he can't help but smile. Baa-senpai: Happy birthday, Yuu.Idon't get why you really thought I was a goat for the longest time.But I'm glad that we started hanging out a lot because of that. It's always really fun to be around you,You're always so happy and cute so your presence always relaxes me.Thanks for always being willing to help out with my garden. Hajime-senpai: Yuuchan!!! My favorite bunny loving friend! I wish you the happiest of birthdays! I really love hanging out with you! I enjoy being around someone with such a positive and happy aura! You always look on the bright side of life and that is something I definitely admire about you! I hope you get a lot of cute presents this year too! Happy Birthday to Yuu! Yuu hugs his bunny tight and lets out a cute squel.He looks around the cafe and flashes you a huge smile. Yuu-senpai: A slumber party birthday!!! Oh my gosh! When you said you'd throw me a party, I didn't quite expect this! Ah!!! I'm super duper happy right now!There so many cute stuffed toys and decorations!!! And of course,I'm super happy that my super cute and amazing friends are here as well!Thank you all for preparing this for me!I'm really lucky to have friends like you! You all look so adorable in those fluffy PJs! You motion to the table where Yuu's pajama gift was laid out. You: I got these for you, senpai. Of course, it wouldn't be a slumber party if the guest of honor didn't have a pair of pajamas as well! Yuu-senpai: Ahh!!! These are super duper cute! Thank you so much, Mc. And I'm guessing I have you to thank for planning this entire thing! Wah! Thank you!!! I'll put these pajamas on the right away! You then take a slice of cake on a small plate and cut off a small piece of the slice before holding it up to Yuu. You: Before you change into your pajamas though, I think you should try some of your birthday cake first!Say aaahhh! White day event (2017) Message+Item {Your Name}! Thank you so much for the super sweet choco you gave me for Valentine's! I had a tea party with my bunny friends and we ate with them together! For white day, I'm giving you this cute charm to remind you to stay your cute and charming self! Love you! Love, Yuu-chan. Relationships: 'Akira (a.k.a Goat-senpai):' Yuu-senpai love of animals and cute objects cutesy has made his friendship with Baa-senpai a lot closer. Although Baa-Senpai may seem a bit mysterious and the other students thought of him to be strange, Yuu-senpai remained friends with. He often tried to feed the Baa-senpai with plants and foliage. It is unclear to other Senpais whether Yuu is aware that Baa is not genuinely a real goat. *obtained and translated from it official webpage (Indonesian) Others: Young Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Young SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imageangl.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "You know, people keep telling me I'm cute. But that's because they probably haven't seen you. You're the cutest person I know!" * "I don't just go to the cafe because you bake my favorite sweets for me. I really really love spending time with you! I like soooo much!" * "I have all these stuffed animals to cuddle. But my favorite person to cuddle with is you! Your hugs are the best!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Thanks for helping me make a Yukata for my bunny! Now, he can celebrate and attend the street festival with us! Heehee. We make such a cute family!" * "Ahhh! You look so cute in that Yukata! I knew that color would suit you well. I'm so lucky to spend the Star Festival with such a cute girl." * "I don't really need to make a wish for the Star Festival. I have everything that I could ever want when I'm with you!" Christmas Confessions * Heehee! Let's go outside and build some snowmen together! Or better yet, we can make snow bunnies! That would be so cute, don't you think? * Uwah! You got me a present? Oh my, it's a stuffed bunny! Did you make this yourself? Wah! Thank you so much! It's so so so cute! * Every year, I get super cute gifts and toys from Santa. But this year, he might have to step it up since I got the best present this year: meeting you! Pre-Super Love Mode * "That feels sort of nice :3" * "Why are you petting me? It's not because I'm cute is it???" * "Wah! That tickles! Haha!" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "W-wah! You like me? Oh my gosh, I'm so happy! My one and only cutie likes me back! Heehee! I can finally say that. You are MY cutie! I love you so much!" Trivia * Yuu's canon Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff. Category:Boys Category:Class 3-C